


[podfic] by thine voice command me

by mixtapestar



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everyone (on Alderaan) Lives, Gen, Multifandom Babble, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: "Stop," Leia said, and the world did.
Relationships: Leia Organa/The Force
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[podfic] by thine voice command me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by thine voice command me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242175) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



> Happy Birthday Bash, Shadaras!

[mixtapestar](https://soundcloud.com/mixtapestar) · [by thine voice command me by Shadaras](https://soundcloud.com/mixtapestar/by-thine-voice-command-me-by-shadaras)


End file.
